Nyotaimori
by freebird22259
Summary: TentenxNeji: Who likes ice cream? None other than the Ice king himself. What does Tenten have planned for his birthday? Lemon, Oneshot


**Author's Note: Well, enjoyed the last oneshot did we? LOL. Well, here is the next oneshot. **

**WARNING: Contains Nyotaimori (Human Platter A.K.A Food Play).**

**Disclaimer: Nobody is a virgin because life has screwed us all! (I own nothing!)**

**Nyotaimori**

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, and Lee hid in several different places around the Hyuga's family room. They were very fortunate to convince the Hyuga elders to let them have the house for the day. After all, it was July 3rd; Neji's 21st birthday. When they felt the familiar chakra signature of the Ice King, they readied themselves. As soon as the lights flipped on, they popped up from behind the furniture and screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Neji looked a bit surprised, but quickly hid it behind a small smile. He looked around at the food table, presents, and his friends.

"So you guys did this for me?" he said in his usual monotone voice.

"Of course! You're our friend!" said Naruto.

"And family." said Hinata.

Neji walked forward and greeted his friends, giving Naruto and Lee the quick handshake and the girls a small hug. They had broken through his icy demeanor somewhat over the past few years. Of course Tenten had done most of that. She and Neji had been together for four years now. Tenten walked up to Neji and gave him a lingering kiss.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you." he smiled at her.

"Let's open your gifts." she said.

As they approached the gift table, Neji seemed a bit alarmed at the number of gifts. He looked around at the five people surrounding him.

"You guys bought all…this?" he gestured towards the gifts.

"God no! That would cost a fortune!" Sakura exclaimed with a smile.

"Beside our gifts, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Tsunade left you one as well." Lee explained.

"Why aren't they here?"

"Mission and Hokage duty." Naruto explained.

"Okay."

Neji picked up Sakura's gift and opened it. It was a new Katana to replace the one he broke. It had a red dragon painted on the hilt and the blade was black.

"Thank you, Sakura. This looks nice."

"You're welcome, Neji." Sakura smiled at him.

He opened Lee's gift and was surprised to find a new scroll of complicated techniques that would be very valuable to him later.

"Thank you, Lee. This scroll will be very helpful to me."

"You're welcome, Neji! Let your youth shine through on this glorious day!"

Lee struck the "nice guy" pose and everyone sweat dropped. Neji grabbed Naruto's gift and opened it, guessing what the contents would be. A box of instant ramen greeted him.

"Thanks Naruto." Neji looked a little appalled, but Naruto didn't catch it.

"You're welcome!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

Neji picked up Hinata's present and opened it. He was surprised to find a new set of mission clothes. His old ones had gotten tattered during a fight with a rogue ninja.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan."

"You're welcome, Neji-niisan."

Some time during the years, Hinata had come to think of Neji as an older brother. It was quite sweet actually.

"Neji, you can finish this up later okay." Tenten stated.

"Okay." he agreed, but wondered why he should wait.

'_She's planning something…I just can't figure out what.'_ Neji thought.

'_**Maybe she's planning some hanky panky.'**_ suggested his perverted inner self.

'_Shut up.'_

"Oh, look at the time guys! We have to get going or we'll be late for the mission." Sakura stated.

Tenten ushered them out of the house and Neji waved goodbye. They made their way back to the common area, Tenten smirking to herself.

"So Neji, you like ice cream right?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I'll go get you some."

Tenten ran out of the room and into the large kitchen. She pulled the ice cream out of the freezer and snickered to herself. A few minutes later, Tenten called for Neji.

"Neji! Can you come here? I need some help."

Neji was puzzled as he walked toward the kitchen. Why did she need..._'HOLY SHIT!' _He thought. Tenten was lying on the kitchen table, her breasts smeared with vanilla ice cream and her nether region covered with whip cream and a cherry. She smirked at him and poured a line of chocolate sauce from the middle of her breasts to the top of her belly button.

"I seem to have made a mess. Want to help me clean it up?" she said with a husky, lust filled voice.

Neji swore he heard his pants rip slightly as he hardened even more. With his pants now painfully tight, he stalked toward Tenten and took a hardened, vanilla flavored nipple in his mouth. Tenten moaned and arched her back, reveling in the way Neji's velvet smooth tongue swirled over her flesh. Neji released her nipple and began a lazy, inward circle around each breast until they were licked clean. Tenten knew she was going to pay for this slow torture, but she didn't care.

After Neji finished with her breasts, he followed the line of chocolate, earning a sharp intake of breath from Tenten. Neji smirked to himself, making sure to go oh-so slowly. She was going to pay, she knew he hated being teased. This was by no means their first time. When Neji had turned 18, he and Tenten had given themselves to one another.

He lower himself between her legs and licked her inner thigh. Tenten moaned and pushed her hips toward him. He slowly licked a wide line of the whip cream off and noticed her juices already mixing with it. He licked another wide line of the sweet treat off and Tenten moaned again. He was so close to her nether region…just one more lick.

Instead he moved to the other side and repeated the process. Tenten continued to whimper, desperately wanting him to touch her aching core. When Neji finally made her final lick, his tongue only skimmed her swollen lips.

"Neji…"

"What? Tell me what you want, Tenten." his voice was husky and she shivers down her spine.

"Lick me…touch me…pleasure me…please."

That was all he needed to hear before his tongue delved into her folds and immediately went to her hardened bud. Tenten cried out and gripped his hair and his tongue swirled around her clit. He wrapped his mouth around it and sucked hard, causing Tenten to buck her hips erratically. It was torture…pure and simple. Neji smirked at her cries and thrust his tongue into her.

She cried out…she wanted more. She was desperately trying to find release, but Neji wouldn't let her. As she continued to whimper, Neji withdrew his tongue from her hot core. He looked at her, seeing the pleading look on her face. He slipped a digit into her and she bucked her hips, still not satisfied.

Neji knew he was pushing her too far. He had denied her release before and each time, he ended up being the one in pain afterward…from pleasure of course. He withdrew his finger and pulled himself up. He thrust into her and she desperately clung to him. As he continued to forcefully thrust into her, her nails dug into his back.

Neji growled as he walls began to tighten around him. An animalistic urge forced him to pick up his pace. He wanted to hear her scream his name. They had withheld sex for five months. Tenten wanted to experience her first real orgasm when they were both 21.

Tenten screamed his name as her walls tightened painfully around him. The pleasure was so intense…so good…that Tenten was crying. Her release triggered his and he spurted his hot seed into her. He collapsed beside her and attempted to catch his breath. He was worried he might have hurt her.

"Tenten…did I hurt you?"

"No! Why would you think that?" she looked at him with wide eyes.

"You were crying…"

"Oh Neji! I was going to tell you why. The pleasure you gave me was so intense…it hurt. But in a good way."

"Oh. I'm glad that it was that good."

"How could it not be? You are Neji Hyuga after all."

Neji smirked at their inside joke. Everybody had always portrayed him as some sort of god. It was really annoying, but at the same time funny. Tenten rolled closer to him and laid her head on his chest. She soon fell asleep, but Neji was still wide awake.

"I still didn't open my presents." he whispered to himself.

**Author's Note: Well, it took me a while to finish. I've had a bit of writer's block, so expect delays in my upcoming oneshots. Meh! I couldn't resist adding humor at the end lol! Hope you guys like it!…Ya know, I actually started this on my birthday which was on June 19****th****. I had planned on finishing it that day…but you know how it goes lol. **


End file.
